


Vampire Oliver - How to woo a Fey - or die trying.

by tdgal1



Series: Vampire Oliver, Olicity specials [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anna is special, Donna is a witch literally, F/M, Felicity Smoak is fey, Vampire Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: As usual Arrow does not belong to me but all mistakes do.  My wonderful Magda did the lovely banner.





	Vampire Oliver - How to woo a Fey - or die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual Arrow does not belong to me but all mistakes do. My wonderful Magda did the lovely banner.

 

Oliver is frustrated.  He can admit he has never had to work to get a woman before but that was before a petite blonde turned his world upside down.  Watching her sitting at her desk working like he doesn’t even exist, not true Oliver, like he is just her boss makes him want to bury himself in her so deep she doesn’t know anything except to scream his name.  That sounds perfect in his mind but the reality is something totally different. She might agree to have sex with him but then she would calmly walk away again believing he is nothing more than a shallow man with no real feelings for her.  A quickie on the desk will not satisfy him at all. No, it would only make the pain more intense. 

 

“Mr. Queen, Mr. Merlyn is here to see you.” The intercom breaks into his thoughts.  His hands clench together when he hears Tommy’s words to Felicity. 

 

“Remember it is Tommy, not Mr. Merlyn. I would love to see how it sounds on your lips, Felicity.”  A growl comes out of his mouth which makes is best friend smirk at him. 

 

“Send him in, Ms. Smoak.”  Another growl when Felicity stands up to escort Tommy to his office and he sees Tommy’s hand reach around to touch her back.  

 

Felicity’s wink and a big smile at Tommy does not improve his mood.  Her next words send make him curse his best friend in his head. 

 

“I hope I see you again soon,  _ Tommy _ .” The pure seduction in her voice and the look of bliss on Tommy’s face are enough to make him explode but he takes a deep breath remembering Thea’s warning.

 

“Thank you, Ms. Smoak.” Even to his ears, he can hear the grumble but that is the best control he has right now.

 

………………………

 

Alexia is worried.  Felicity was hurt by that awful boyfriend of hers making her shy of involvement.  Added to her reluctance to accept her true nature and you have a recipe for disaster.  Oliver Queen is terrified. Life gave him more than lemons. It gave him poison filled lemons and an impossible situation.  The pull between the two was enough motivation for Felicity to overcome her fear to reach out to him. Sadly his words of apology have had the opposite effect.  The foolish mistake of giving her a priceless piece of family jewelry at this time only added to the fire. The poor man is drowning in fear, confusion, and regret.  Thankfully Thea Queen is a smart woman with a huge heart. Thea has the Oliver scene handled. Now it is time for Felicity to be dealt with. 

 

Picking up the phone she makes a conference call.  

 

“It’s time for operation Olicity.” 

………………………………………….

 

Tommy Merlyn became Oliver’s best friend almost from the cradle.  Over the years he has seen many looks and emotions from Ollie but this is brand new.  Oliver is so filled with jealous anger he barely knows how to contain himself. During their high school and college years Tommy and Oliver have shared girls often.  Oliver has winked at him over a girl who was giving Tommy a blow job as Oliver plunged into her. Not one hint of anything more than a good time for the night. Even when Oliver dated Laurel he never showed any signs of possessiveness but right now Ollie looks like he would like to kill Tommy placing his head on Felicity’s desk to show who she belongs to.  Quite amusing but it is time to calm the wild beast. 

 

“Ollie, calm down.  You know she only said that to annoy you.  Keep up your campaign to win her back. I have every confidence you will succeed.”  Seeing Oliver’s hands unclench is a welcome sign. 

 

“Tommy, I have never felt this way before.  I can’t handle it.” Looking out at the object of Oliver’s comment, Tommy feels both pity and understanding.  Felicity Smoak is beautiful but she is also full of fire and goodness. 

 

“She will forgive you.  She loves you, man. I know it.  Sorry I was giving you a hard time by flirting with her.  You know I would never betray you like that.” 

 

“I know.  I just found my soulmate and blew it.  As soon as she was able to remember after the bite I should have admitted she was different.  I was, and still am, so terrified of hurting her. I didn’t want this lifestyle at all. I never want to subject anyone, especially Felicity, to that.”  

 

“Let’s go get drunk, buddy.  We both need it.” 

 

……………………………

 

Oliver followed Tommy out of the office passing Felicity on the way.  His body felt the draw and craving to touch her but he stopped himself just in time.

 

“Ms. Smoak, I am leaving the office now.  You might as well go home, too. We have everything under control.  Good night.” Chancing a glance at her, he notices she keeps her eyes on the screen but she stills at his words.

 

“Good night, Mr. Queen, Tommy.”

 

Tommy is right.  He really needs to get good and drunk.

 

………………………………..

 

Felicity needs wine, lots and lots of wine.  Oliver came in with coffee and her favorite muffin.  Then he asked her opinion on two very important projects.  Not that he didn’t always ask her opinions but this time was different.  He listened to her suggestions and even had her put them in with his report.  He kept his distance showing her respect just as she asked him. Instead of relief Felicity felt upset, which made no sense at all.  Wasn’t she the one who told Oliver she was done? Didn’t she yell at him? Yet she feels hurt when he does as she asks? Makes no sense at all.

 

She knows she has several bottles of good red wine at home.  As soon as she pulls into her driveway a groan leaves her mouth.  Anna’s car is in the driveway. Yes, a normal person would think her sister is just visiting with their mom but Felicity’s senses are tingling.  Something is up that is not going to be good. Second clue, as soon as she opens the door talking suddenly stops. Third clue, Ray is here. Not good, not good at all.

 

“Sweetheart, come sit down and get comfy.  Ray ordered your favorite pizza that should be here soon.”  Donna’s calm tone does not comfort Felicity. This looks like her Gram’s workings.  

 

Ray is sitting on the chair with his hands crossed not looking her way.  Not once since she arrived has he spared her a glance. That is one of his tells.  When he is uncomfortable, because of something Anna has planned that he wants no part of, he won’t look at you. Anna is on one end of the couch while Donna is on the other leaving a spot for Felicity.  Yeah, nope. You don’t have to be a fey, which Felicity happens to be, to see the setup here. Sitting on the matching chair to Ray’s Felicity waits. It doesn’t take long.

 

“Felicity, stop what you are doing.  Oliver has accepted you as his soulmate yet you are staying away.  He has made many gestures to say he is sorry but you refuse. This is foolish.” Leave it to Anna to get right to the point.  

 

“I don’t want a man who doesn’t want me.” Felicity is determined to stick to her guns although she has to admit Oliver’s behavior lately has been wearing down her defenses.

 

Anna and Donna look at each other communicating without words.  Felicity is her stubborn self so this will take as long as they suspected.

 

……………………………………..

 

Tommy watched as Oliver downed on scotch after another.  A totally different Ollie than Tommy has known.

 

“She wore that dress I just love.  I couldn’t even think or work. Just pretended.  Felicity was very productive. I guess I didn’t have the same effect on her.” Another glass drained.

 

“Why, um, didn’t I…. I should have …. T’mmy.  I just want F’liciy.” Oh boy, Oliver is done.  Time to take him home and let him sleep this off.  

 

Seeing him search his pants, Tommy wonders what he is looking for.  Seeing the phone in Oliver’s hand makes Tommy groan.

 

“Hey, buddy.  What’s ya doing?” Oliver continues to fumble with his phone.

 

“I gotta see F’licty.  Tell her...luv …” Oh boy.  This can’t end well.


End file.
